You can't fall in love with me
by PrincessOfYourDreams
Summary: 30 years after Phantom Planet, Danny lives an ordinary life with his wife Sam, and his two children. But when one of those children, his 14-year old daughter Taylor, accidently gets stuck in the past, 30 years ago, she meets her father when he was as old as she is now. Forgetting about having to get home, she gets befriended with her father. But Sam doubts her honesty...
1. Chapter 1

_It's 30 years after Danny saved the world and revealed his secret identity. Danny and Sam have been happily married for 20 years. Danny teaches 'Ghostology' and science on a university and Sam is the leader of an organization fighting for the rights of humans and animals. They have two children, a son and a daughter, Austin, 16 years old and Taylor, 14 years old. They inherited Danny's ghost powers, meaning they are also half-ghost._

**Taylor POV**

It was a normal day, just like any other. I was flying through the ghost zone, in search for my best friend Sarah, the daughter of Clockwork. She was as old as me. I happily greeted everyone I saw. Then I arrived at Sarah's house. I knocked, but there was no answer. I opened the door. Nobody was home. I looked around. I saw some kind of crystal ball. I took a closer look.

'Wow, this thing is really beautiful.' It suddenly started to shine. I closed my eyes against the brightness. I heard Sarah's voice in the distance, but I couldn't hear what she said. I held my eyes closed. When I opened them, I saw the lake in the park. I was back in Amity Park. I changed back to my human form.

**Danny POV**

I shot an ecto-beam at the ghost I was fighting and sucked it up in the Fenton Thermos. I looked at Tucker who was with me. 'That was the last one,' Tucker told me. I smiled. Finally this ghost hunt was over. Sam then arrived with a picknick basket. 'Are you guys done?' she asked. I nodded and changed to my human form. We walked to the lake to start our picknick. While we were eating, Tucker suddenly noticed a girl sitting on the other side of the lake. We looked at her. 'Do you think she's waiting for someone?' Sam asked. I shook my head. 'No, I think she's alone. Let's ask is she wants to eat something with us.' But Tucker was already walking to the other side of the lake.

**Tucker POV**

'Hey, I'm Tuck. Are you alone?'

The girl looked at me, and then looked very confused. I got a good look at her. She had long black hair, and she kinda looked like Sam. 'What's your name?' I asked her again.

**Taylor POV**

I looked at the boy who called himself 'Tuck'. _No mistake. That's gotta be him. What happened when I touched that crystal ball?_ 'I'm... Taylor,' I said. Tuck smiled. 'Nice name. Wanna sit with us? You look lonely.' I nodded. While following Tuck to the other side of the lake, I saw two people picknicking. And those two people looked extraordinarily muck like my parents. 'This is Taylor,' Tuck said. The girl smiled. 'I'm Sam, and this is Danny. I've never seen you before. Are you new in town?' And suddenly I knew what happened. _I should play along until I know how to get back to my time._ 'Yes I am. I'm gonna start at Casper High tomorrow.' Tuck smiled. 'Then you'll be at the same school as us. What class will you be in?' I quickly tried to remember what class my parents used to be in and answered his question. 'That's the same class as us. Hey Danny, Sam, isn't that great?' Dad smiled. 'It sure is.' But Mum didn't smile. 'Yeah, I think so.' She obviously didn't like me. 'Hey, I'm sorry, but I gotta get going. Goodbye.' And I ran away. Now I had to make sure I would be able to get in the same class as them.

**Danny POV**

Taylor ran away. I looked at Sam. 'Is something wrong?' I asked her. 'I don't know,' Sam said, 'there's just something suspicious about her.' I thought about it. Other than her being really confused when seeing us and her looking a lot like Sam, I couldn't think of any suspicious things. We finished our picknick, me looking forward to meeting our new classmate again tomorrow.

I was lying in bed that night when I felt something weird. I woke up and a little blue smoke left my mouth. My ghost sense. I sighed. 'Great.' I changed to Danny Phantom and phased through the walls of my room. I flew over town searching for ghosts, but I found nothing. It started to rain. Just when I wanted to go home, I saw someone standing under one of the streetlights. I flew to that someone, and was shocked when I saw Taylor. I quickly changed into Danny Fenton behind her back and walked up to her.

'What are you doing?'

She looked behind her and saw me. 'I... can't go home,' she answered me. I felt sorry for her. 'Do you wanna stay at my house?' She smiled. She smiled the way Sam did. That sweet, lovely way. She nodded. We walked to my house, when I noticed I didn't have key. Taylor looked at me. 'Don't you have a key?' As if she knew what was going on.

**Taylor POV**

Of course I knew why he didn't have a key. He had phased through the wall in search of ghosts, expecting to return alone, so he didn't need a key at all. He turned red. 'No, I don't. But I do have my phone. I can call my sister and ask if she can open it.

**Jazz POV**

I was asleep when my phone rang. I picked it up, half asleep, and answered it.

'Who is this?'

'Danny, open the door.'

'Danny?'

'I'm outside, open the door.'

'Can't you just turn intangible?'

'No, I can't, come here and open it.'

'Why can't you?'

'Just open it, you'll find out soon enough.'

I sighed and walked to the front room, and opened. I saw Danny with another girl from about his age. They were both soaked. 'Who is that?' I asked. 'This is Taylor. She can't go home so I asked her if she wanted to stay here. Can we hide her in the guest room?' I felt sorry for Taylor, so I nodded and showed her the guest room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Taylor POV**

Jazz showed me the guestroom. It was a small room with one bed and a lot of boxes. 'I'm sorry for the mess,' she told me. I said I didn't mind.

'Hey, Taylor...' she started. 'What's wrong?' I asked her. 'Why can't you go home?' I was surprised by how direct she asked it. She looked at me with a kind smile. I didn't know how to answer. Just when I wanted to say I couldn't answer, she told me, 'You don't have to answer it now. Get a good rest first and you should put those clothes in the dryer. Want to borrow one of my pajamas?' I nodded. And with Jazz's pajama and my clothes in the dryer, I fell asleep.

It was the next morning. I had already dressed and I was hiding in the guest room. Then the door went open. I hid behind one of the boxes, but it was just Danny. I came out of my hiding place. He gave me an apple. 'I'm sorry, but this is all I could get for now.' I smiled. 'Thank you.'

We left a little late so Danny's parents wouldn't see me. We ran towards Tuck's house. Danny knocked. Tuck's mother opened the door.

'Oh, hi Danny, how are you doing?' she asked him. 'I'm sorry I'm late. Is Tuck still home?' His mother shook her head. 'I'm sorry, but he already left. You might catch up with him if you start running now.' Danny thanked Tuck's mother and ran away. I ran with him. But I could read his thoughts. Because of me, he couldn't into a ghost and fly to school. If only he knew...

'Look, there he is!' Danny pointed in front of us. And indeed, there was Tuck, walking to school together with Sam.

'Tuck! Sam!' Danny screamed. They stopped and we caught up with them. Tuck immediatly greeted his best friend. 'Hey, Danny, you were late.' Then Tucker and Sam saw me. 'Hey Taylor,' Tuck said, but Sam said nothing. 'Hi,' I said. And we walked to school together. When we arrived, Danny Tucker and Sam hurried to their class, but I had to go to the teacher's lounge first. There I waited for Mr. Lancer to pick me up. After a while, he finally came.

'Are you ready?' he asked me. I nodded, and we walked to the classroom. He opened the door and asked everybody to be quiet.

'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your new classmate, Taylor.' Everybody started whispering with each other. 'Good morning,' I greeted everyone, and I walked to an empty seat in the back of the class. And there I waited for the lunch break to arrive.

It was like it took days, but it was finally lunch break and I walked up to Danny, Tucker and Sam. I greeted them, and Danny and Tucker happily greeted me back. But Sam didn't greet me. She didn't seem to like me very much. My mother didn't seem to like me. We left for the cafeteria, and sat down on their usual table. We talked, and ate, and laughed and I was happy. I totally forgot about going back. Then Danny's ghost sense went off. I put my hand in front of my mouth to make sure nobody saw mine going off and I pretended not to see anything. 'Oh no, not now,' Danny told himself. 'Guys, I gotta go to a... the bathroom.' Sam and Tucker nodded, and understood what he meant. I pretended not to understand. Then a huge ghost bug came flying into the cafeteria. People were surprised, but not that scared. Because they knew their hero would show up. And he did. Danny Phantom flew into the cafeteria and began fighting the ghost bug. And I stared at him. After a few minutes I noticed Tucker was looking at me. 'What's wrong?' I asked him. I forgot about having to pretend to be surprised. Just that moment Danny sucked the bug into the Fenton Thermos and the students cheered for him. He left the cafeteria and returned in human form about a minute later. Then I suddenly remembered I had to be surprised. I looked at Tucker and Sam. 'What was that?' I asked them, so Tucker explained everything to me. About all the ghosts in town and the hero Danny Phantom. I smiled. 'Okay, I get it.' Sam looked confused. 'You could have been a _little_ more surprised.' 'Oh, yeah, I see...' I said. They probably thought I was weird, but Danny stood up for me. 'Maybe it's just difficult to surprise her,' he said. And we continued talking and eating and everything we did before until lunch break was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch break was over and the lessons started again. I wasn't paying attention, beacause I hadn't traveled exactly 30 years back and I already knew everything that Mr. Lancer was explaining. I looked at Danny. He wasn't paying attention either, and neither did Tucker. I started playing with my pen because I didn't have something better to do.

'Taylor? Taylor?' Mr. Lancer had been calling me a few timens and I hadn't noticed it. I turned red. 'Yes, what's wrong?' 'Would you like to read the next chapter out loud?' 'Uhm... sure...' I said, but I had totally lost track of where we were. 'Uhm...' Mr. Lancer sighed. 'Page 46.' I turned even more red. 'Yes,' and I took the right page in front of me and started reading. 'You should really pay attention, tomorrow's test is very important.' 'Yes, I understand.' I didn't worry about the test. I already knew everything about the chapter we were in, and above that, English was my best subject. When school was out, Danny walked up to me. He laughed. 'You should have seen your face.' 'Do you always act like this in class?' Sam asked. I shook my head. 'No, just today.' We walked to the Nasty Burger, took a table and started talking. Tucker talked about all sorts of things. He was very funny, just like he was when I was little. But I hadn't seen him lately so I enjoyed being able to talk to him again. We had fun, but it seemed like Sam was suspicious about me the entire time. We decided to go home after a while. We walked together for a while, but at some point, Tuck had to go another way so we continued with three. It was already pretty late and it was starting to get dark. We walked down the streets. At some point, we heard a noise behind us. We turned around and looked at the thing that made so much noise. It was a ghost bug, twice as big as the one Danny had caught earlier. Probably its mother or father. I saw Danny looking for a place to turn to ghost without me finding out, but he couldn't find one, so he grabbed my hand and ran away. Sam followed us. But I forgot about the bug. All I was thinking about was how he held my hand so tightly. We ran and ran. But the bug slowly caught up with us, and hit me in the back. I fell.

'Taylor!' Danny screamed. My face was facing the street, so I couldn't see what happened, but I heard the sound of the Fenton thermos. When I stood up, the ghost bug was gone.

'Where is he?' I asked. Danny turned red. 'Well, Danny Phantom showed up and caught him, so we're safe.' He smiled at me. I laughed. 'Well, that was quick.' I could see him hiding the thermos behind his back. We continued our way home. Soon, Sam had to go another way and we walked on with just the two of us. I kept looking at Danny the whole time, until we arrived at his place. He took a look inside through the window, and when he didn't see his parents he opened the door and we walked to his room. But we suddenly heard voices from the living room.

'Sweetheart, is that you? Come down!' It was Danny's mother calling. 'Go,' I told him, 'I'll wait here.' 'Well, alright, but make sure nobody finds you here.' And he left. I sat on his bed for a few minutes, until somebody tried to open the door. I could hear the voice of Danny's father, so I turned intangible. He came in. He looked around.

'I'm sure it's here somewhere.' He walked through the room. I was standing in the middle of it, so he walked through me a few times. Then Danny came in.

'Dad? What are you doing here?' He was clearly surprised he couldn't see me. He looked at his closet. He probably thought I was in there. 'Oh, hey Danny, I'm searching for some papers, but I can't seem to find them.' He looked in the closet. Danny started sweating, but was relieved when he saw I wasn't in there. 'All my papers are on my desk,' he told his father. And he walked to his desk, walking right through me. He clearly noticed, but he ignored it. After his father found the right papers, and left the room, Danny closed the door. 'Okay, you can come out,' he told me, but I wasn't hiding, so I couldn't come out. Instead, I was standing right in front of him. He looked me in the eyes and didn't see it. 'Taylor? Where are you? Hello?'


	4. Chapter 4

I needed to think of a plan. Danny was calling me, but I couldn't respond. Then Danny started to talk to himself.

'Maybe she's in the guest room...' And he left his room. I felt relieved and quickly turned visible again. After Danny couldn't find me he came back to his room, and was really surprised when he saw me. But also relieved.

'Where were you? I was really worried!' I turned red. 'Bathroom,' I said. A horrible excuse, of course, but the only thing I could think of. Danny looked me in the eyes. 'Never make me worried like that again.' I nodded, but I felt pretty uncomfortable. It was late and actually time to go to bed, but we had that big test tomorrow, so Danny started studying.

'Do you need some help?' I asked him. He laughed. 'From someone who pays even less attention in class than I do?' I turned red. 'I'll ask Jazz,' he told me. My father had told me many times about Jazz helping him with studying at high school and how that helped him so well. Danny left the room, and came back with Jazz a minute later. I watched as she helped him with school. She was even better than me. Then she looked at me.

'Shouldn't you start studying?' 'Oh, yeah, right,' I said and I pretended to study. Jazz laughed and told me I was holding the wrong book. A while later, when Danny was convinced he would do good at the test, we all went to bed.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was thinking about Danny, who was so nice to me. And Sam, who didn't like me at all. I was staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, I heard some talking downstairs. I listened. Ghosts. I turned into a ghost and phased through the floor. In the basement I saw a ghost that looked like the night. I remembered him from my father's stories. The ghost of sleep, who once put everyone in Amity Park to sleep. I turned visible and he noticed me.

'Hello there lady, and who might you be?' I didn't take time to answer his question. I froze him and his army of green creatures. I used my watch to suck them up. It was a special invention that Danny's mother made two years ago. In my time, that is, what means it's 28 years from now. It was more portable and more powerful then the Fenton thermos. The Fenton watch. I changed into a human and closed the portal. Then I heard someone at the stairs. It was Danny, and he looked surprised to see me.

'Wow... never expected to see you here... What were you doing?'

_How do I talk myself out of this one? What will happen if Danny gets suspicious?_ 'I heard voices... Guess I was wrong...' 'But I heard a lot of sounds, what did you do when you saw nobody?' I turned red. I decided to change the subject. 'Nothing. And, wow, this is seriously one great basement. What is that thing?' Danny happily told me about everything I pointed at. He also told me about his parents being ghost hunters. He even told me that the portal let to another world called the Ghost Zone, the home of all ghosts. He forgot all the suspicions around me and I felt relieved.

The next morning.

**Sam POV **

I was walking to school with Danny, Tucker and that weird girl. Danny told us about what happened last night. When he was done with his story, Tuck laughed and started talking to Taylor. I started talking to Danny about his story.

'Don't you think that's suspicious at all?' Danny laughed. 'What are you talking about? She just heard some voices and wanted to investigate them.' I was surprised by how blind he was. 'Isn't it weird how she just changed the subject like that?' But Danny didn't agree with me. 'Fine, I'll believe it was nothing. For now...' 'Why are you always so suspicious about everything?' I turned red. 'I'm not!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Taylor POV**

The moment of the big test had arrived. It was very easy for me and finished before anyone else did. Mr. Lancer was surprised by how well I did considering I hadn't payed attention at all. I waited until the others were ready. When almost the whole class was done, an entire army of ghost bugs flew into our class. They wanted revenge for the others we had caught. People screamed. Mr. Lancer tried to calm everyone down.

"Don't worry _he_ will save us," he said. everyone was still scared, but they stopped screaming. I looked at Danny. He was desperately trying to find a way to turn into Danny Phantom without anyone noticing, but without succes. "Come on, Phantom, where are you?" someone screamed. "Yeah, where are you?" said another one. Then, everybody started yelling for their hero. Danny started sweating. I had to distract the others somehow, or I had to find a way to change into a ghost myself. Then I got an idea. I pointed at the windows. 'Look, there he is!" Everybody looked the way I was pointing, and Danny succesfully escaped class. Everyone looked angry at me when they didn't see him, but they forgot that when Danny Phantom entered the classroom and fought the ghost bugs. People were happy and screamed his name. He looked at me. I smiled. Sam saw it. And she didn't look happy.

That afternoon, Sam had invited Danny and Tucker to watch a movie at her house. She hadn't told me anything. And she hadn't told them she hadn't told me, so they came, leaving me behind. So I walked through the park, alone. There was nobody else. Suddenly, my ghost sense went off. I looked around me, changed into a ghost, and flew over the park. When I had finally found it, it was being sucked into the Fenton thermos by Danny, in his ghost form. I looked at it. He then looked at me. He looked really surprised for a moment. I turned intangible as quickly as I could.

"Nah, must have seen it wrong," he told himself and flew away, back to Sam's house. I felt relieved. _Maybe I should just lay low with ghost activity for a while. Danny is here anyway._ Adn I changed back into my human form. I heard my phone ringing.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"Hey Taylor, sorry Sam didn't invite you. Wanna meet up at the Nasty Burger?"

I nodded, but Danny couldn't see it, so I said, "Yes, I would love to!"

**Danny POV**

We were waiting at the Nasty Burger. I was telling Sam and Tucker what I saw at the park. "A girl, white hair, a black top with a white heart, a white skirt and black shoes." Tucker and Sam looked really surprised. "And you're really sure it was a ghost?" Tuck asked me. I nodded. "You don't think it was..." Sam started, but I didn't let her finish. I didn't want to hear the end of that sentence. "No, I don't. And stop thinking about it. I only saw it for a second. The chance I'm mistaken is very high. Keep that in mind." Sam wanted to protest, but just that moment, Taylor arrived.

"Hi everyone. I'm sorry if I let you wait." I was happy to see her. "Don't worry about it, we didn't mind at all." I knew Sam didn't agree to that, but I didn't care. We went inside and sat down at our usual table. Taylor sat down. I wanted to sit next to her, so I did. Sam looked at me. _Did she want to sit next to me?_ I didn't know. I couldn't read Sam's thoughts anymore, like I used to. We ordered some drinks and some burgers. For some reason, Taylor made the same choices as Sam considering food. And it seemed to annoy her. Then Dash walked up to us. _Oh no, not now, why now of all times?_

"Hey Fenton!" Dash arrived at our table. "I got a bad score the test, so I need a loser to punch. And I decided that will be you." He looked very angry. "Please, Dash, I really don't have time to-" He interrupted me with a punch in my face. I stood up from my seat. Some students cheered for a fight.

"Dash, I really don't want to fight."

"Too late for excuses, Fenton."

"Hey!" I looked at our table. Taylor had stood up. "You, blondie. If you're gonna fight, fight someone of your own level." _No way... Was Taylor really intending to fight Dash?_ Dash smiled. "Okay, as you want, I'll fight you. And after I beat you to a pulp, I'll do the same thing with Fenton."


	6. Chapter 6

**Taylor POV**

_He had no idea... I had been fighting with ghosts for as long as I could remember. Compared to them, this guy was child's play. Even without using my powers._

I stood right in front of him. "Bring it on." He tried to punch me in the face. I dodged and gave him a kick in his stomach. He looked very painful as he was thrown against the wall behind him. "You've gotta be kiddin' me... This girl can actually fight?" one person said. I looked at Danny. He was really surprised. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for... saving me..." he said. I looked at Sam and Tucker. Tucker looked like he was gonna explode. "THAT... WAS... AMAZING!" he yelled. "Oh my gosh, where did you learn that! Can you teach me? Please?" He came a bit to close to me. I took a step backwards. Then, a guy wearing the Nasty Burger's uniform showed up. He looked very angry as he pointed at me.

"You! Get outta here! No fighting!"

"But sir, she was only protecting me, it's _my_ fault!" _Danny..._

"Then you'll have to leave too. Now! Get outta here!" Danny grabbed my arm and took me to the exit. And then we left. "Danny..." He looked at me. "Thanks again. But I gotta admit, you kinda surprised me." Then Tucker and Sam came running out of the Nasty Burger. "Wait for us!" Tucker screamed. We stopped and waited for them. "Dude, seriously, don't leave us behind like that." "Sorry. So, what're we gonna do now?" Sam and Tucker looked at each other. Then, they looked at Danny. They wanted to do what they usually did. Ghost hunting. But, of course, because of me, they couldn't. I knew how much they would like to do that again, so I asked about it.

"What do you usually do? I don't think you're always in that place, are you?" I hoped they would tell me, but Sam didn't want that.

"That's none of your business! Seriously, we just met you! We're not friends yet! Leave us alone for a while!" She started crying and sat down on the ground. I also got tears in my eyes. I had to think of my mother. Of how she always told me "I love you". But this seemed like a whole different person. I ran away, because I didn't want them to see me cry.

**Sam POV**

"Taylor!" Danny looked at me. He looked angry. And then he ran after her. Tucker also looked angry. "Why did you say that?" I cried. "I don't know... I don't know what got into me all of a sudden..." Tucker then smiled. I didn't know why. I got angry because of it. "Why are you smiling? I don't get it!" "You're jealous." I looked him in the eyes. "You're jealous because Danny is more with her than he is with you. Even now, he ran after her instead of staying with you." "What do you know?" "More than you think. I'm your friend, right? Come on, apologize to her. I'll help you. There's really no reason to be jealous. If you keep acting like this, Danny might come to hate you, am I right? Don't you think you should just accept that our group just got bigger?" He was right... I should apologize... But I didn't trust her yet. I still thought she was hiding something. But if I got closer to her, I might just find out what is was. And if I found out she was trying to hurt Danny or Tucker, than I would protect them. And if I found out she wasn't, then I _might_ accept her. But only when I was really sure I knew everything about her. We followed Danny and Taylor. When we had finally found them, Taylor was crying, hiding her face in her hands. I was very nervous as I walked closer.

"Hey, Taylor, I just wanted you to know, I'm... sorry. For what I said. I really didn't know what got into me." She looked at me and dried up her tears. "Thank you for saying that."

"See? That wasn't so hard," Tucker whispered. I nodded. "You were right." But I knew I wasn't ready to accept her just yet. She had to prove herself first. Prove that she was nothing more than an ordinary girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Taylor POV**

_Had Sam really accepted me? Would it now be the four of us together?_ But then I remembered something. At some point, I would have to go back. I didn't want to think about it. Not now. Not yet.

"How about a movie at my house?" Sam asked. I felt happy. She was really asking me to go along this time. We all agreed and left for Sam's house. When we arrived, Tucker was once again surprised by how big her house was, even though he had been there over a million times. During the movie, I had to go to the bathroom at some point. Sam told me how to get there. After I was done, I had to go back. But I forgot how to get back and I got lost in Sam's house. While I was walking through the hallways, an old lady came to me. Sam's grandmother. I only knew her from stories, because she passed away when I was 2 years old.

"Hello dear, and who might you be?"

"I'm Taylor, a friend of Sam."

"Oh, I see. They're downstairs, right?"

I nodded. "Could you tell me how to get there? I'm kind of lost..." She showed me the way and I had soon found Sam and the guys.

"Took you long enough," Tucker said. "I'm sorry, I was lost. But Sam's grandmother showed me the way." Sam was somehow shocked by that news. "Oh, I see... Grandma did..." "She was really nice." Sam quickly changed the subject. "Anyone hungry? Should I get some snacks." Tucker was enthusiastic as always. Danny and I were too, so Sam went upstairs to fetch us some snacks. She left me, Danny and Tucker behind. "Did I say something wrong?" I suddenly asked them. They looked confused. "What do you mean?" "Well, she obviously didn't want to her me talk about her grandmother." "Yes, she is very dear to Sam," Tucker told me.

The next day.

I woke up in the bed in the guest room. I dressed and waited for Danny to pick me up.

Meanwhile...

**Danny POV**

I was eating my breakfast, waiting for an opportunity to steel some food for Taylor. When my mother didn't look, I grabbed some fruit and hid it behaind my back. Then my dad came barging in the kitchen.

"Hey Danny, look at my new invention!" He held a weird-looking invention before my nose. "Great... What is it?" "A new version of my ghost-locater. No ghost will be able to hide!" I didn't want to see him use it, at least not if I didn't want my identity to be discovers. "Great... but I left something in my room...don't worry, I'll make it to school on my own." And I left the kitchen, heading for the guest room where Taylor was waiting.

**Taylor POV**

The door opened. It was Danny. He gave me some fruit, and I ate it. While I was eating, he told me everything about his father's newest invention. I laughed. "Your parents are really something." He turned red. "No, they're not. Not in the least." He looked at me. "What are your parents like?" I looked away. "I'm sorry... It's okay if you don't answer me now..." I sighed. "They're great. I couldn't have wished for better parents." Danny tried to ask more about my parents, but we heard noises in the hallway. We hid behind the boxes. Then Danny's father came in the guest room, followed by Maddie, and Jazz trying to stop them.

"Alright, ghosts, no use hiding! Come on out!" He wanted to enter the room, but Jazz stopped him. "No, dad, I told you, there are no ghosts in the guest room! Look! Do you see them?" Maddie sighed. "She is right, sweetheart. But then again, your newest invention shows their signals clearly." I heard Danny talking to himself. "Their?" "No, dad, you're wrong! Nothing here!" Jazz tried again. But Danny's parents came into the room. Danny grabbed my hand. I turned red. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so, no matter what." I listened to him. I closed my eyes, and felt the feeling of turning intangible. I heard the voice of Danny's father. It sounded really close. "They should be here, but I don't see them anywhere." He sighed and left the room, Maddie and Jazz following him.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes and looked at Danny. "What happened?" I asked, even though I knew that already. "We... were really lucky, I guess. Come on, let's go to school."


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, everyone, silence," Mr. Lancer said. "I've got some great news for all of you. Tomorrow, we'll be going on a trip to Washington." Everybody started talking with each other. "Really?" "Awesome!" "What are we gonna do?" "Washington? Isn't that where the president lives?", and a lot of other questions. "Okay everyone, silence, silence. I know this is exciting and all, but try to stay calm until I'm finished. You have to be at the school 15 minutes earlier than normal, and then we'll leave with the bus. When we arrive at Washington, we'll go to a museum about the discovery of America. Doesn't that sound fun?" Most students were disappointed. "A museum?" "Really?" "But we're gonna do something fun after that, right?".

"Oh, come on everyone, it's gonna be fun!" I looked at Danny. He looked disappointed, just like most others. Some, however, looked really excited. Tucker was one of them. Mr. Lancer talked non-stop about the trip until lunch break. When the bell finally rang, everbody sounded very happy. "Okay everyone, let's talk more about this when the lessons will continue." And he was the first to leave the classroom. As usual, I walked up to Danny and the others and we went to the cafeteria. While we were eating, Danny told us about what happened this morning.

"Your dad's invention must be broken. Like usual," Tucker told us. "I mean, you would have noticed if there were two ghosts in that room, right?" _With that, he meant Danny would have noticed another ghost besides himself._ We ate our lunch until the bell rang. We were walking back to the classroom, me walking behind the others, when my ghost sense activated.

"Uhm, guys, I suddenly gotta go... you know where... can you cover for me?" Danny asked his friends. They nodded and he left in search for the ghost. I wanted to come with him, like I used to do in my present, but I couldn't. Sam told Mr. Lancer a lie about Danny having some business with another teacher, and for some reason Mr. Lancer didn't care and said it was okay, probably because he was too excited about the trip to Washington. I waited for Danny to come back, but when he wasn't back after 30 minutes, I got worried. I asked Mr. Lancer if I could get permission to leave the classroom, and without stopping to talk about our trip, he nodded and I left. I walked through the hallways, in search for Danny. Just when I wanted to give up, _he was probably fighting outside the school building, _I saw someone lying on the ground, in the middle of the path. Danny, in his human form. The ghost had done some serious damage. I ran to him and sat down next to him. I tried to wake him up.

"Danny? Danny? Can you hear me? Can you move? What happened?" I had so many more questions, mainly about the ghost, but that would reveal the fact that I knew his identity. Danny didn't open his eyes and he didn't answer my questions. He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating very slow. He had to see a doctor.

"Don't worry, I'll get the school nurse." But then I realized I didn't know where her room was. And I couldn't leave Danny. _What should I do? Should I take him with me? But how? And where do I have to go after that? Should I call Sam? Or Tucker? But they're in class... Not like Mr. Lancer will mind._ Then I realized another thing. _That ghost... should still be in the building. Somewhere in these hallways. And he has to be a strong one, because he beat Danny like this. Should I go after him? But I promised myself to lay low with ghost activity..._

"Ahh... I DON'T KNOW!" I said that last thing a little too loud, but luckily nobody came to see what made all that noise. But, because of my loud scream, Danny had woken up.

"Taylor? What's going on?" I looked him in the eyes. He was barely able to stay awake. "Danny... What happened?" It wasn't like he would answer honestly, because he didn't want to reveal his identity.

"There... was a ghost... in the school... you should watch out..." Horribly close to the truth. Suddenly I heard a noise. Footsteps, just around the corner. I looked. My eyes grew wider as I saw somebody's shadow coming closer and closer...


	9. Chapter 9

The shadow came closer and closer. I saw its head, and some ear-like things on top of it. I saw a little body and a tail. And then I saw the creature it belonged to.

"A rabbit? What's it doing here?" I asked Danny, but he had already passed out again. The rabbit looked at me with big eyes. It came closer and closer. When it stood right in front of me, I tried to touch it. But it immediatly got angry. It took a step backwards. Its eyes turned red, his teeth grew sharp, his white hair turned green, and it grew larger and larger. All I could do was watch in fear. When its transformation was done, it tried to hit me. I jumped backwards and dodged. I had no time to think. I changed into ghost form.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," I told the creature and fired an ecto-beam on it. It had no effect, and neither had the freeze ray. "What? Why won't it work?" Suddenly I heard voices. Around the corner, I could clearly hear Sam and Tucker's voices. I changed back to human form.

"What's going on?" Tucker screamed.

"I don't know!" I lied. "Everything was like this when I arrived. What should we do?" I just lied again. I wondered how many lies I had told since I came here. Sam had an idea. She grabbed Danny's backpack and grabbed some sort of belt. If I remembered right, that belt gives an electric shock to every ghost who touches it. She put it around the rabbit's body and I watched as it was in pain. It passed out and it changed back to the form I first saw it in. Sam grabbed Danny's thermos and sucked it in it.

"That was amazing!" I had never seen my mother hunt ghosts before. That was something for my father, brother and me. Sam told me about Danny's parents being ghost hunters. As if I didn't know that already. Together with Sam and Tucker, we brought Danny to the nurse's office. Well, Sam and I did, because Tucker was still a bit scared of everything that was related to doctors. She told us to go back to our class. We had missed a lot, but it didn't matter, because the subject was still our trip. And that didn't change until the end of the day. When the bell rang, Danny was still in the nurse's office, so we paid him a visit. He was already up, and the nurse was tending to his wounds.

"Seriously, what were you doing?"

"I... fell?"

"Yeah, sure. Honestly, kids these days..."

She gave him some bandages, and sent him away. We left for the park.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked Danny. He looked at one of his wounds. "A little bit. Don't worry, I'll be alright." I knew he would. He always does. We started talking about the trip. Tucker was really looking forward to it. But Sam and Danny weren't. And neither was I.

"Oh, come on, it's gonna be fun!" he stated. "Yes, I know, but a museum? There are better things you can do in Washington..." "You can always pretend to be sick, can you?" Everyone looked at me when I said that. "That's it!" Danny said. "I'll just pretend to be sick, and than I won't have to go to the museum." He looked at Sam and Tucker. "How about you?" They both shook their heads. "I really wanna go," Tucker said. "And I don't think it is smart to pretend you're sick," Sam told him. Danny looked at me. "And you?" His face told me he wanted me to stay, so I said, "Alright, I'll stay here." Danny looked happy. But Sam didn't. I didn't really care though. I was looking forward to tomorrow. Sam tried to talk us out of it. "And what if a ghost attacks? I have to stay here," Danny whispered to her. Hearing that, she finally accepted Danny wouldn't go with them. Then she tried to talk me out of it, but she gave up when she noticed I wasn't going to change my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

I could hear a conversation between Danny and his mother from the guest room.

"Hmmm... You don't have a fever..."

"But my stomach really hurts... I don't think I can go to school today..."

"I don't know..."

"Aaawwwhhhh... Mum, please..."

"Okay, Sweetheart, I'll call the school. You stay in here." And I could here the door if his room. I checked the corridor, and when I saw his mother walking into the kitchen, I snuck into Danny's room. He smiled. "No boring museum today." I smiled back. "Will your mother come back when she called school?" "She'll knock first. Relax." After a while, we heard knocking, so I hid in the closet and Danny told his mother to come in.

"Okay Sweetheart, I called the school. Do you need something?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Alright. I hope you get better soon." And she left the room. I came out of the closet and gave Danny my phone. "Your turn." He called the school and put up a low voice. "Hello, this is the father of Taylor from Mr. Lancer's class... Yes, her." His voice sounded very funny like that. It was hard for me not to laugh. "She is very sick and can't come to school today. Yes, it's a shame she has to miss the trip. Don't worry, she'll be back tomorrow. Goodbye." And he hung up. Then I laughed about his voice. He came out of his bed, gave me my phone back, grabbed his own and called Sam.

"Yes, I did it. No, of course I don't feel bad. I do feel sorry for you. Yes, Taylor is also staying home. Don't worry. Okay, bye. Tell Tuck I said 'hi'."

"So, what do you wanna do now?" I thought. "Is there anything we _can_ do? Aren't we supposed to stay in your room?" He looked pretty surprised. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, at least it's better than the museum, even if we can only talk. So... what do you wanna talk about?" I sat down on his bed. "I don't know." It was quiet for a while. Suddenly Danny chose a subject by himself.

"I've wanted to ask this for a while... The reason you're staying here is because you can't go home, but why is that?" He looked at me, but I looked at the ground. _What should I say? Should I lie? But I really don't wanna tell even more lies... Especially not to him... Should I tell him half of the story? But what should I say then? And what will I do if he asks for more details? But I really don't wanna lie..._

"My parents... abandoned me... They told me they had prefered having no kids at all, so I ran away, and I found this city... And you guys..." I looked at Danny's surprised face, and I got tears in my eyes. Not because I was talking about a horrible past, but because I was lying. I wanted to delete everything I said, but that was impossible. I felt Danny's hand on my shoulder. He was trying to cheer me up. "I'm... I'm sorry..." I said softly. "What are you apologizing for?" he asked, but I didn't answer. I dried up my tears before they fell. "It'll be alright... You can stay here for as long as you want..." _No... No, I can't... Dad..._

Danny stood up. "What are you gonna do?" I asked him. "I'm gonna ask my parents if you can stay here," he told me. And he left the room, before I could say something. He was gonna tell everything to his parents. About how I had been hiding in the guest room for several days, about the fake parents he thought abandoned me, everything. I stood at the top of the stairs and looked at Danny talking to his parents. They looked pretty surprised at first. Danny talked and talked. And I watched. At some point, his father put his hand on his Danny's shoulder, and said something that made Danny very happy. After that, he looked at me, as if he knew all along I was standing there. Danny and his mother also looked at me, so I came down. I felt like I had to introduce myself, so I tried my hardest.

"Uhm... hello. I'm Taylor. And... I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you." Danny's parents looked really caring. His mother started talking. "It's okay. Danny just told us the whole story. We're really sorry for you. Only...," and she looked at Danny, "I wish you had told us sooner, Danny..." He turned red. "I'm sorry." "And... you're not sick, are you?" "No, I'm sorry." His dad walked up to me. "Hmmm..." he said. "Jack, what are you doing?" asked Danny's mother. "Don't I know you from something?" I turned red, but Danny laughed. "She looks a bit like Sam, doesn't she?" His mother laughed. "Yes, she does. Jack, get away from our guest," as he was still examining me carefully, "where are your manners?" He stepped away from me and faced his wife. "I'm sorry, Maddie." "Is it okay if we go outside?" Danny asked. His parents nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

We walked over the streets. There was nobody else, because students were at school, or in Washington, and adults were at work. It was just the two of us.

"Hey Taylor, I suddenly remembered something, didn't you say your parents were the most wonderful people you knew before?" _Crap! That's right, I actually told him that! That's why I never lie to people..._ "Uhm... They, eh... used to be... I guess... Oh, just forget I said that, okay?" "Well, okay..." he said with confusion in his voice. Just then, a ghost flew over us. "Wait here! I gotta do... something!" And Danny ran away. Not much later, Danny Phantom flew over my head chasing the ghost. He caught it, and sucked it up in the thermos. He left, and Danny came back. "You just missed Danny Phantom," I told him, but it was hard not to laugh. "No, not again!" he said, "just like when he showed up in our cafeteria!" I didn't know if he was trying to give me a hint or not. It would be really stupid if he was. "Well, there will be enough chances to see him, so let's go," he said. He had probably accidently given me a hint before and was now trying to make up for it by saying he could see him next time. We walked on, but since we had no destination, we got bored not long after that, so Danny decided to go to the mall. We didn't go to any shops, but it was still fun walking and talking. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"I'm sorry, but I'll take this one," I told Danny, and I answered my phone. "Hello? Who is this?" "Who do you think?" the person asked. My eyes grew wide of confusion. Danny saw it. "What's wrong," he asked. But I didn't hear him. The person who was calling me was... my brother Austin.

"Why are you calling me? Where are you?" I asked him, while panicking a bit. "In town, of course! But, man, was it hard to find you! I was a bit surprised when Sarah bursted in our house teling me you were gone, though. Of course, she had no idea where you were..." "Is she with you? Sarah, I mean," I interrupted him. "No, why do you ask?" _Stupid!_ "Then how will you go back?" "Eeerrr... Hadn't thought about that..." _Argh! Why does he never think? Isn't he supposed to be the oldest? _"Where are you now?" he asked me. "In the mall, but.." I couldn't finish my sentence. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute!" and he broke the connection. _This isn't going well. He doesn't know I'm with Danny._

**Danny POV**

Taylor finished her phone call and put her phone back in her pocket. She didn't look very happy, so I got curious. "Who was that?" I asked her. "It was my... brother," she told me. _Brother? I never knew she had one. Could he be trying to take her back to her parents? Maybe that's why she looked so scared during his call._ "Let's leave," she told me. I could only agree, so we left the mall. But before we reached the end, my ghost sense went off. At the worst possible time...

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait here for a moment." And before she could say anything, I ran away. When I found a good place, I changed into Danny Phantom. I flew through the mall, searching for a ghost. _Come on, where are you? I don't have time for this!_ When I heard a lot of people talking on the other side of the mall, I knew I had found him. I wanted to investigate, but I was confused when I saw that the ghost looked a lot like... me. White hair, green eyes and a black-and-white suit. He was a bit older, though. He was looking on the ground as if he was searching for something.

"Who are you?" I asked him. I heard some people screaming my name. When the other ghost heard it too, he stopped searching and looked me right in the eyes. "I asked you a question," I repeated. "I'm Austin," he told me. "And you're Danny Phantom, aren't you?" _Why does he know my name? Okay, it isn't that rare for another ghost to know my name, but still... It looks suspicious._ But the other ghost ignored me, and continued his search in the crowd. Suddenly, he dove into the crowd of people beneath us, aiming for... Taylor. Without thinking, I shot an ecto-beam at him. It hit the bull's eye. Some people screamed as he fell down, right in front of Taylor. I didn't want to continue my conversation with him now, so I grabbed my thermos and sucked him in it. I'd free him later to ask him some questions. People cheered for me, but I wasn't happy. I flew away, changed back, and went back to Taylor.

"Okay, time to go!" I wanted to pretend like nothing happened. She was looking at the ground, but she nodded, and we left. I didn't want to get the conversation on Danny Phantom, so I started talking. "I think Sam and Tuck should be back by now, don't you think?" She nodded again. We were walking in the school's direction, and after a while, I could see Sam and Tucker in the distance. "Look, there they are!" Taylor finally looked up. Sam and Tucker were waving, and ran our way.

"Guys, can't believe you missed that!" Tuck told us. "You were the only one having fun! Dash even fell asleep!" Sam told him. Then, she faced me. "I missed you." I turned a bit red, and so did she. We left for my house, and I wanted to tell Sam and Tucker as soon as possible about the weird ghost called Austin, so I suggested a sleep-over at my house. Sam an Tucker were pretty excited about it, so it was decided. And I could tell them when Taylor was sleeping.


	12. Chapter 12

**Taylor POV**

That night, we had a sleep-over at Danny's house. But all I could think of was how to find a way to free my brother. Maybe I should just take a risk and free him myself.

"Hey guys, I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back." Danny immediatly agreed with me as if he wanted me to leave as soon as possible. But I didn't go to the bathroom, I went to the basement, where the Fenton Thermos was. Danny's parents and sister were already asleep, so it was empty. When I found the thermos, I took another look behind me to see if anyone had followed me, and when I saw nothing, I opened the thermos and my brother came out of it.

"Aawhhh, thanks." "Well, you're welcome." I was still a bit angry. He was just too ignorant. And that's exactly why he got locked up in the thermos. "And what will you do now? They will come back, you know." "Yes, I know, I'm sorry, but still, what are you doing here?" I turned red. It was indeed really stupid. He laughed. "Quiet! They'll hear us!" I told him. "You're the one screaming," he said. I sighed. "Got a plan?"

**Danny POV**

"...And that's what happened." Tucker and Sam looked at me in confusion. "Just like you?" Tucker asked. I nodded. "Just a bit older. He said his name was Austin." Tucker and Sam looked at each other, and then at me. "Know what? I'm gonna ask him some questions now. You stay here for when Taylor comes back." They nodded. I walked in the direction of the basement. I tripped over something on my way, but after I listened closely, I noticed my parents and Jazz were still asleep. I felt relieved. _Maybe I should change into Danny Phantom and fly. I have to change before opening the thermos anyway, because I can't let him know who I am._ So I changed into Danny Phantom and phased through the floor. But my eyes grew wider as I saw Austin already standing outside the thermos, the thermos lying on the ground.

"How did you get out?" I asked him. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't wake anyone up. He looked up and noticed me. "I... You didn't close it right, so I could free myself." _That's weird... I always close it right... Especially this time. I even checked it twice! It just can't be..._ "Let's skip this and get straight to the point. What are you doing here and why were you aiming for Taylor earlier today?" I said. He turned red and started to stutter. "Okay, let's start with only one question. What are you doing here?" He stuttered again. I got impatient. I drew closer to him, and I looked angry. But I had to look up, because he was taller than me. Still, he looked scared. "We aren't getting anywhere like this." I loaded an ecto-beam behind my back, but he noticed, and quickly got behind me to grab my arms. He froze my arms, and I couldn't break the ice because it was too strong. It was the same ice that I used.

"I really don't wanna hurt you, but I don't want to be hurt myself either. So let's just keep this friendly, 'kay?" he said. I tried to free myself, but I failed so I agreed with him. He broke the ice and I was free. "Where did you learn how to use ice powers?" I asked him, because I was had gotten really curious. "I've always had them," he answered. "You have them too, right?" I nodded. It was scary how much he knew about me. "Believe me, I don't have any intention of hurting anyone, so can I just go?" I wanted to say 'yes', but something wasn't right about this guy. "Not before you answer my questions." He sighed. "I should've known. Okay, let's see... I actually don't have a reason to be here, I just happened to come across this city. And about your friend... Uhm... I think I just happened to fly in her direction. Satisfied now?" "Not really. I want to know who you are." "Only if you tell me who _you_ are," he said. I couldn't answer that question, of course. I'd have to tell my secret identity. "Okay, fine, go." He smiled. "Thanks. See ya!" And he phased through the ceiling. He was being a bit _too_ friendly. And with that, I changed into my human self


	13. Chapter 13

**Taylor POV**

_Three minutes earlier._

"Got a plan?" Austin opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly, we heard a sound above us. I panicked, and without warning Austin, I got intangible and phased through the ceiling. I came in the kitchen. I got visible and landed safely on the floor. But then I heard footsteps in the living room. Danny's father, in his pajama, entered the kitchen. He opened the refridgerator in search for a late night snack. When he found something he liked, he closed the fridge and walked away, but when he reached the door to the living room, he stopped and turned around, as if he just noticed I was there too.

"Hey, you, sorry, forgot your name. But anyway what are you doing here, didn't you have a sleep-over party of some sort?" he said. "My name's Taylor. And I was about to..." "Oh, I know what you were going to do! You were gonna capture a ghost, right?" he came really close to me. "Well, I suppose you could say it like that..." I said. He smiled. "Great! Where is it?" I turned red. If only I had just said 'no'. But that would have meant lying. Okay, maybe not really lying, but it would have been farther from the truth. "It escaped." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, it was your first time. You should know how many ghosts I allowed to escape." Laughing at his own faults to cheer someone else up... Somehow, I've never seen him do something like that before. I heard some more footsteps behind me, and Danny entered the kitchen from behind. "Dad? What are you doing here?" "I got hungry, how 'bout you? Does it have something to do with ghosts?" Danny looked at the ground. "No, not at all." He looked up again, and noticed me. "Hey Taylor, what are _you_ doing here?" "I'm... nevermind, let's go back to your room." "But..." "Aren't Tucker and Sam waiting?" "Well, yes, they are, but... Okay, I get the point, let's go back." I felt relieved when we walked back to his room. His father didn't even say another thing.

_Later that night._

It was about 2 or 3 o'Clock and all the others had already fallen asleep. Only I was still staring at the night sky. Suddenly, I heard knocking on the window. My brother Austin was flying behind it. I quickly stood up and opened the window, afraid that more knocking would wake the others.

"Quiet! You'll wake everyone," I told him. He sighed. "Sorry... Will you come out?" I looked at the others, and then I nodded. I changed to my ghost form and flew out the window. Together with Austin, we sat down on a roof somewhere.

**Danny POV**

My ghost sense woke me in the middle of the night. I looked around and sighed. I changed into Danny Phantom. I flew to the wall, ready to phase through it, but then I noticed Taylor was gone. I panicked. I woke Sam.

"Sam, do you know where Taylor is?" She opened her eyes, still half-asleep, and shook her head. "Why? Isn't she here?" "No, she isn't. I'm worried. I just sensed a ghost. And I think... maybe it took her! Maybe it was that ghost from this afternoon! Maybe..." Sam got up. "Okay, calm down... We'll search, don't worry!" I felt relieved hearing that. She woke Tucker, and I grabbed them both and then flew over town.

**Taylor POV**

I was talking to my older brother on the roof of one of the houses in Amity Park. He explained very clearly how he came here. What he didn't know was how to get back, since Sarah hadn't come with him. Suddenly, he noticed something behind him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, not knowing what could be going on. "I'm sorry..." he told me. And before I had time to ask him what he meant, he hit me on my nose. I fell backwards and passed out.

When I woke up, I was flying. But not by myself, somebody was carrying me. I looked right of me, and noticed Danny was carrying me over town, in ghost form. He held me in with his left arm, Sam with his right arm, and Tucker sat on his back. Then I noticed I had a nosebleed.

"Are we almost there?" Sam asked Danny, not knowing I had woken up. "Almost." After a while, we reached Danny's house, and he phased through the wall. He stopped and landed on the ground. He wanted to put me down, but then he noticed I was awake. "Oh... hey. How long were you awake?" he asked me. "A while." Tucker tried to defend his friend's identity. "I-it's not what you think! We can explain!" But Danny put his hand on Tucker's shoulder, and he stopped talking.

"It's okay."


	14. Chapter 14

"It's okay," Danny told Tucker and Sam. then he looked at me. He smiled. "Do you know who I am?" he asked me. I knew what he was trying to do. Maybe I should make it a bit easier for him. I nodded. He gave me a tissue for my nose. He took a few steps backwards, and changed into Danny Fenton. I looked at the ground. Then, Sam stepped up to me. "When did you find out?" She didn't sound too happy. "It's obvious, isn't it?" "No, it isn't," she told me, "it's far from obvious! You're way too suspicious, if you ask me!"

"SAM!" Danny interrupted her. "I thought we already skipped this part! Don't start again!" Sam's hands turned into fists. "Are you blind!? Why are you trusting her with this anyway? What do you really know about her? Well!?" Danny looked angry. "I know she is a nice person who wouldn't assault others without proof." Sam got tears in her eyes. "Are you saying you like her better than me?"

_This is no good... They're having a fight because of me... This isn't how it should go... The past will be destroyed and it's my fault!_

"I'm... sorry..." I said, in a high-pitched voice. And I ran out of Danny's room. I dropped the blood-covered tissue. I heard Danny screaming my name, but I had already reached the door, and I opened it and ran outside. It was cold and dark, but I got warm from running. When I finally stopped, I was in the park, so I sat down by the lake. Not long after that, Danny arrived. He landed on the ground and changed to human form.

"Don't cry... Sam didn't mean to..." "No! I'm crying because you had a fight over me!" Danny looked confused. "Really? Is that it? You really don't have to worry about us..."

"Seems this is not really a good time for me to show up." Austin's voice. I turned around, and saw him, still in ghost form. Danny also changed into a ghost. "What are _you_ still doing here?" "Uhm, I saw you two, and I thought I would check if you two are okay." Just then, Tucker and Sam, who had been running after Danny, arrived.

"What's going on here?" Tucker asked. "Ask him," Danny said while pointing at Austin. "No, I really don't have anything to do with whatever's going's on!" _He should have kept quiet when he saw us. Stupid older brother. "_Then what are you doing here?" Sam asked him. He turned red. "Just... passin' by... I guess." "See! It is your fault after all!" "No, no, I swear! And what do you mean with 'fault'?" Austin looked at me. His eyes were asking me for help. I sighed. I always had to save him. I thought of a possible solution. Changing the subject would probably work best. So I pointed at my nose, which was still bleeding. Austin understood me. He walked up to me.

"You have a nosebleed... Are you alright?" he asked me. Danny stopped him from walking further. "What are you talking about? It is your fault!" "I know... I'm really sorry, it was an accident..." he said. "I don't believe you!" Danny told him.

"I do... It doesn't hurt that much anyway. I know it was an accident..." I winked at Austin. Danny turned around. "How can you say that? He hurt you! _And_ he kidnapped you!" "No, I was taken away by someone else! That person hurt me and then he came to save me, and then you came to save me from him." "You should've told me earlier! Who was it?" Danny sounded real shocked.

"Enough!" Sam screamed. "We were talking about that guy!" she said while pointing at Austin. _So close..._ "Yeah, that's right... What are you doing here?" "Really, nothing!" he tried, but Danny didn't listen and attacked him with an ecto-beam, which Austin dodged, and he grabbed Danny's arm and held it at his back with the special grip dad had learned us. However, Danny seemed surprised by the way he was now held.

"What's with this grip... Can't... turn... intangible..." he said. Austin put up his serious voice. "I really had no intention of fighting, but you started it after all." Danny looked annoyed. "What's this... What are you doing to me..." he asked again. I heard Sam screaming his name, and saw Tucker stopping her from joining the fight. "You might have more power than I do, but I beat you in experience," Austin said. "Stop it!" I suddenly screamed, not being able to hold it back anymore. Austin's look softened, and with that, so did his grip, which allowed Danny to break free. Danny loaded another ecto-beam in his hands.

"Please stop fighting!" I told them. They both relaxed their bodies a bit, and stopped loading ecto-beams and freeze-rays. "The two of you are not enemies! So please don't fight!"

"Taylor, are you... crying?" Danny asked. I shook my head, even though I really was. "No, I'm fine..." "Do you know this guy?" Tucker asked. I shook my head again. Danny sighed and changed to human form.

"Found you!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, I was on a 'little' vacation, without my laptop. But, to make up for it, I'll make longer chapters from now on AND I'll update more often! I'm really sorry!**

"Found you!"

Suddenly, all attention was pointed at a certain ghost flying above us. He was wearing an armor and had green flame-like hair.

"Skulker!" Danny changed to ghost form again. Skulker laughed. "I've got a new weapon and I thought... 'Just have to try it on you!'" Danny, and Austin, flew higher into the sky until they were facing Skulker. "Give it up, I really don't have time for this," Danny told him. But Skulker laughed as a grabbed a green-glowing stick and threw it at Danny and Austin. "This is my lucky day. Not only the ghost boy, but also this other ghost that should serve _some_ purpose. The stick touched Danny and Austin, and suddenly they were screaming in pain.

"Danny!" screamed Sam. Then, the stick changed into a grenn-glowing cage, with Danny and Austin in it. They had finally stopped screaming and were unconscious. Lucky for me, Austin was still in ghost form and so was Danny. Skulker grabbed the cage and flew away with it. I couldn't help screaming. Me, Sam and Tucker ran after the ghost, but when we reached Danny's house, he phased through the wall. Luckily, Sam had a key, and we ran inside.

"I think he went to the Ghost Zone. Let's take the Spector Speeder," Tucker said. Sam nodded, and because they didn't ask for my opinion, I followed them. When we arrived in the basement, the portal was indeed open. Tucker pressed a button in the wall, and a door opened. Behind the door, there was a certain flying vehicle. "You drive," Sam told Tucker. He nodded. He opened the doors, and sat down in the driver's seat. Sam sat next to him, so I sat at the other seat, next to Sam. We flew into the Ghost Zone. Tucker and Sam weren't paying attention to me at all, so I didn't have to pretend to be surprised by this other world full of ghosts. Tucker flew and flew, and suddenly I noticed that we should have reached Skulker's island about five or ten minutes ago.

"Hey... Do you know the way to wherever Danny and Austin were taken?" Sam and Tucker looked at each other. "Do you?" Sam asked Tucker. Tucker shook his head. "Danny is the one knowing the way in the GZ." I slapped my own face. "So we're lost?" "No, no, we're not..." Tucker said. "Admit it, you're lost," Sam interrupted him. Tucker sighed. "Don't worry, I'll guide us to Skulker's island." Sam sighed too. "We should have taken the map. Know what? Let's just ask someone." But Tucker didn't like the idea. "No, I'll bring us to Danny." And soon, Tucker and Sam started arguing. I wanted to say something, but I had to wait until they were quiet, even if only for a second. And when the moment came that they both had to catch some breath, I used that opportunity.

"Uhm... guys? I think it's a good idea to ask for directions..." I said. Tucker and Sam were now staring at me. "Two against one," Sam said, "We win." Tucker sighed. "Alright, but you two do it." After about two or three minutes, I saw a blue ghost with a blue jumpsuit and a blue hat. "Let's ask him," I said. "No, not him!" Tucker said. "We don't have any other choice," Sam said, who obviously hated the idea too. So I decided that I was going to be the one to ask. I tried to get his attention but tabbing the glass from the window. It worked, and he looked at me.

"Uhm... excuse me, but we're lost. How do we get to Skulker's island from here?" I asked him. He was quiet for a moment, as if he was thinking. He then opened his mouth to say something.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Surprised by his answer, I pulled my head backwards. Sam sighed. "I knew asking him wouldn't help. Let's ask someone else." Tucker wanted to drive away. "Wait," the Box Ghost said. All three of us stared at him. "Turn around, and you turn left at the skull-looking tree." After saying that, he flew away. I smiled. "See? It worked." But Sam and Tucker were too confused to say anything. After a while, Tucker turned around and did as the Box Ghost said. When we came to a tree with a wooden skull instead of leaves, we turned left. And after a while, Skulker's island was within sight. I could hear voices coming from the island.

"Let us go!"

"Never!"

"If you don't let us go now..."

"Stop, it's no use, he won't just let us go."

"But..."

"Yeah, buddy, listen to your friend."

"You shut up!"

When we came closer to the island, I saw the cage. In it, Danny, sitting on the ground, and Austin, trying to break it. Next to it, I saw Skulker, sitting in a chair. He looked pretty relaxed, and with that, also pretty convinced of his plan. Tucker was make the vehicle going harder and harder, until Sam screamed "STOP!". But, it was too late to stop, and we crashed into the floating island. The front glass broke, and when the cloud of dust dissappeard, we climbed out.

"Sam! Tucker! Taylor!" Danny screamed. Austin stayed quiet. Skulker looked just as surprised as the two in the cage. "Those pesky humans..." he mumbled to himself. He shot an ecto-beam at us, which hit Sam and Tucker.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny screamed again. I quickly thought of a plan. I ran away, Skulker coming after me. When I was convinced I was far enough from the others, I stopped running, which made Skulker laugh his villainous laugh again.

"What's wrong? Not running anymore? Not like you could get away in the first place." He shot at me, but I dodged and ran at him. When I was close enough, I kicked in his stomach, and at the same time, shot an ecto-beam from my foot. He was thrown backwards, and when he landed a huge cloud of dust appeared. When it dissappeared, Skulker was unconscious lying on the ground. I looked at him, and then saw a weird-looking key hanging around his middle. I grabbed it, and ran back to my friends. Danny was surprised when he saw me. "Where is Skulker?" he asked me. "Lost in the forest," I said, not having enough time to think of a good excuse. Danny, blind as he was, somehow believed me, and I used the key to open the cage. Danny then grabbed Sam, while Austin grabbed Tucker, and we all got into the Spector Speeder, which still worked, despite having some broken windows. Danny went into the driver's seat and we flew away from the island.

We arrived at Danny's basement, and as soon as we passed through the portal, Danny stopped, jumped out, and closed it. He then grabbed Sam and Tucker out of the Spector, while Austin and I jumped out too. He let Sam and Tucker sit, and put the Spector back in its small room. The sound of the doors closing woke Sam and Tucker.

"What happened?" Sam asked. Danny quickly explained everything. Sam looked a bit suspicious during the part where I 'made Skulker get lost on his own island _and_ somehow managed to steal his key, but she didn't say anything about it and I felt relieved. Danny looked at the clock. "Oh no, it's almost time to wake up. Quick, everyone, back to my room," he said. We went to Danny's room, and Danny changed into human form.

"Well, goodbye then," Austin said, and he left Danny's room. We quickly went into our beds, but before we could fall asleep again, Jack came to wake us.

"Time to wake up! Who wants to go hunt some ghosts?" We opened our sleepy eyes. "Dad, not now, you go alone with mom," Danny told him. Jack looked dissappointed, and walked away. All of us got dressed.

"Well, that ended pretty well," Tucker said.


	16. Chapter 16

_That next monday, our heroes went back to school. After lunch break, they had PE._

**Taylor POV**

Normally, I'm not that good at PE. But today, we were practicing gymnastics. The one and only sport I'm good at. Okay, with martial arts.

The whole class was watching as I hang in the ropes, high above the ground. In the ropes next to me, Sam hang, almost as high as I did. I could see Danny's mouth hanging open on the ground. I did several tricks, and when the teacher told me to come down, I didn't even bother to go down the ropes. I jumped, and landed perfectly on my feet as always. Back in the ropes, Sam looked a little jealous, while everyone else was clapping. The teacher smiled. "That's an A+," she said. Then Sam came down. Some people clapped for her too, but not as much people as for me. "An A-," the teacher said. Sam thanked her, and then sent me a jealous look. My face turned red.

After PE, in the locker rooms, we had to put our shoes in the lockers. But my locker wouldn't open. I took a step backwards, and gave it a powerful kick. But it didn't work. I sighed. _Why always me?_ I looked left. Nobody. I looked right. Also nobody.

**Sam POV**

I was just getting ready for the next class, when I heard a loud noise. I didn't trust it, and I decided to take a look. When I found the right row with lockers, there was only one person standing there. Taylor. That didn't surprise me much, because my attention was focusing on something else. Namely, her arm, which was just phasing through the locker. Then she pulled her arm out, and everything under her elbow appeared again. I quickly ran away, to the hallway, where Danny and Tucker were already waiting.

"Taylor is... Taylor is..." I said, while trying to catch some breath. "Wow, relax, what's wrong?" Danny asked. I looked in his eyes. "Taylor is..."

"What am I?" I looked behind me. Taylor, ready to go to the next class. "Oh, I, uhm... just wanted to tell them that you weren't ready yet, and so that we had to wait, but now that's no necessary anymore." It was probably better to tell Danny in private. Danny and Tucker smiled, as they thought I had finally fully accepted Taylor because they thought I wanted everyone to wait for her. Even Taylor smiled, but I could still see some suspicion on her face.

**Taylor POV**

I didn't trust it. This wasn't like Sam at all. There was only one possibility. She saw me. Her plan must have been to tell Danny and Tucker, but she stopped when I came, so she didn't want me to know what she saw. That meant, if I stayed around Danny all day, she wasn't able to tell him. We walked to our next class - science, without saying one more word. I was walking behind everyone else. Suddenly, my ghost sense went off. Danny stopped.

"You go on ahead." We nodded. Sam looked at me, as if she expected me to do something, so I looked away. Danny changed into ghost form and phased through the ceiling, while the three of us kept walking. When we arrived at science class, the class was standing in the hallway. They were calling for help. I could see a giant green ghost in the classroom. At least they didn't notice us being late.

A minute later, Danny arrived, and fought the ghost like it was nothing. Of course, for him, it wasn't. The class cheered, and Danny flew away to return in human form. The teacher told us to go inside.

"What's wrong? Why're you two being so quiet?" Tucker asked us. We were walking home from school and Sam and I hadn't said a word yet. This time too, we didn't answer. Tucker sighed. "Probably a girl's thing. Right, man?" "Yeah, probably," Danny answered his friend. I looked at Sam. She was still looking at the ground. I kind of wanted to let her tell everything to make her feel better, but that would mess things up, so it was impossible. Soon, Tucker and Sam had gone their own ways home and I was alone with Danny again.

"Something the matter? You're being offly quiet ever since PE. Sam, too, by the way. Did something happen?" he suddenly asked. I turned red. "No, nothing at all." He sighed. "Not like I believe you, but it's okay if you don't want to tell me, I won't force you." I felt sorry for him, but there was no way for me to do anything about it. Suddenly, my phone rang. "Take it." I nodded and grabbed my phone.

"Who is it?"

"My brother."

_If only I hadn't said that._

"That reminds me... didn't you say he would come to this town? To pick you up? To bring you back home? Why hasn't he shown up yet?" I stopped walking when he said that. "What's wrong? Why're you stopping?" he asked me. "You're right. I said that, didn't I?" My ringtone played again. "You should take it." I looked at the ground. "Oh yeah, I forgot," I said and I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Taylor, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

I heard some sounds of someone passing on a cellphone.

"Hey, it's me."

The voice on the other side sounded familiar, but I couldn't tell who it belonged to through the phone.

"Who is this?" Danny looked weird at me when I said that.

"It's me, Sarah."

My eyes grew wider and my mouth fell open. Danny saw it. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked me, "Who is calling you?" When I didn't answer him, he grabbed my phone from my hands.

**Danny POV**

"Who is this? What do you want from Taylor?" I asked.

"Hey, it's mister Fen... I mean Danny," the voice on the other side said. It was a girl's voice, but I had never heard it before. I heard the phone being passed on again. "Danny? What are you doing?" Austin. "I could ask you the same. What are you doing with Taylor's brother's cellphone?" But before he could answer, Taylor grabbed her phone back, hang up, and ran away.

"Hey wait!" Suddenly, I got the feeling I had done something really bad. I ran after her, but lost sight of her when I entered the park. I looked left and right, but couldn't find her. So I ran aimlessly to other places in the park, but even after I searched the entire place, I still hadn't found her, so I decided to go back home to wait for her. But that evening, she didn't show up, so I told my parents she had a sleepover at Sam's house, so they could get closer. But that night, I was really worried.

Almost midnight. I hadn't fallen asleep yet. I stood up and got dressed. Then I slapped my own forehead. "Why am I changing clothes?" I asked myself and changed into Danny Phantom. I flew out through my window, and searched the entire city. And at the end, on the other side of town, I saw a girl sitting on a rooftop. The same girl I had seen in the park back then. Long, white hair and black-and-white clothes. She was crying. Thanks to the fact that she had buried her face in her hands, I couldn't see her face Next to her sat Austin, probably trying to cheer her up or anything, and behind them stood a third person. Also a ghost. A blue skin, black hair, and a long dress.

"I messed up, didn't I? It's my fault, isn't it?" the ghost girl asked. She was still crying, so I couldn't hear her voice very well, but it sounded familiar. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. You did a good job," the black-haired ghost girl said. Then she turned around and opened some sort of portal thing. "You go ahead." The white-haired ghost girl removed her hands from her face and wiped her tears. I couldn't believe my eyes...


	17. Chapter 17

The white-haired ghost girl removed her hands from her face and wiped her tears. I couldn't believe my eyes...

I saw her with my very own eyes. Taylor. Suddenly everything fit in the puzzle. Austin was Taylor's older brother. That's why he was aiming for her at the mall. She was also the one who freed him from the thermos. But who was she? What was she doing here?

Austin stepped through the portal first. I didn't know where it was headed, and I worried. Suddenly, I realized how much Taylor meant for me. She did lie, but so did I in the beginning. That's a part of being a halfa. Taylor now stood right in front of the portal. Wherever that portal would be heading, I was worried. And when she put her foot in the portal, I couldn't hold back. I turned intangible, flew their way at full speed and passed through together with Taylor. We ended up in some sort of tunnel, made of light. I saw Taylor, floating next to me. She was unconscious. The tunnel was probably too much for her. I grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes.

"Danny?"

"I don't know what's going on, but I won't let go. I'll protect you, just like I did the last weeks." And she started crying.

I opened my eyes. I was in the Ghost Zone, but I didn't recognize it. _Must be an unknown part._ Taylor was lying next to me, the way I knew her. Black hair, normal clothes and blue eyes, even though they were closed now. I looked around, but I didn't see Austin. So I sat down waiting for Taylor to wake up. I had to wait long, but I was patient, and finally she woke up.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" She didn't seem to remember what I said while we were passing through the portal. So I told her everything that happened. When I was finished, she didn't respond. So I started talking again. "That girl... that was you, wasn't it?" She nodded. "And Austin is your older brother, isn't he?" She nodded again. "And he has the same powers you have, right?" She nodded again. "I really have so many questions..." "It's my fault... I made so many mistakes..."

"Do you know what part of the Ghost Zone we're in?" I asked her. "Yes, I do. But I'm not going to tell you." "Huh? Why not?" "Just because." She changed into a ghost. It looked weird to me, even though I had done it myself so many times. This was gonna take some getting used to. "So... where did you get them?" She didn't understand my question. "Your powers, I mean." "I... have always had them... I've been born with them. Just like my brother." I didn't understand her, but this was probably the most easy explanation she could give me. Then I heard a voice. "Taylor!? Where are you!?" It was Austin. He came flying this way, and he evantually saw us. But when he saw me, he looked confused. He landed in front of me, and gave me an unexpected punch in the face.

"Austin! Stop it!" Taylor screamed, but Austin didn't listen to her.

"You stupid... Just what are you doing here!? Don't tell me you followed us!? What were you thinking!?" I wanted to punch him back, but Taylor came between us. "Stop it! Austin, it's not his fault! He doesn't know anything! You would have done the same!" _Doesn't know anything? I thought I just discovered the whole story. Did she forget?_ Taylor sighed. "Is Sarah here yet?" "She should be, but I can't find her. You don't think it's _him_ again, do you?" "Maybe." "I don't get it," I interrupted them, "who and what are you talking about?" "You stay out!" Austin screamed. "Sarah is the girl you saw with us, she made the portal," Taylor explained. "Don't tell him!" Austin protested, but Taylor ignored him. "Anyway, while I was flying around, I didn't see anyone at all. Must be something going on." "Not? That's odd... This usually is one of the liveliest parts of the Ghost Zone."

They continued the conversation I didn't understand. After a while, I stopped listening and focused on the surroundings, searching for a part of the Ghost Zone I knew. Some parts looked a little familiar, but that was probably because the entire Ghost Zone looked alike.

"Okay, let's do that." It sounded like they finished talking. Then they looked at me. I got a little nervous. "Wh-what's wrong?" I asked them. "Wear this," Austin told me, and he gave me some sort of black cape. "Huh? Why?" He sighed. "Just do it, 'kay? All we need to do now is find Sarah, and hope she has a solution," Austin told me. I sighed and did as he told me. The cape pretty much covered my body and face, so that no ghost I knew would recognize me. _Maybe they don't want me to get into fights or something like that._ They flew around the Ghost Zone and I followed. Suddenly, they stopped and so did I. "Why are you stopping?" I asked them. Instead of answering my question, Austin said, "Three, two, one." And a portal opened.

"This is one of the natural portals between the Ghost Zone and our world," Taylor explained to me. And we all passed through. unsurprisingly, it led to Amity Park, but not the way I knew it. As if I was in a science-fiction movie or something. And all the people were gone.

"I thought so. They must be at the plaza. Let's go!" And Taylor and Austin flew away. "Hey, wait a minute! What's going on!?" I tried, but they were already too far away, so I just flew after them. Austin was right, the plaza was filled with people. And the centre of attention was a ghost... He had a cage, with some other ghosts in it. One of them was the girl that was with Taylor and Austin before they stepped into that portal.

"Hey, look everyone, it's Austin and Taylor!" somebody suddenly said. Some people cheered for them. "But wait... who's that other guy? I can't see his face," someone else said. And soon it got really noisy.

"What's going on? Why do they all know Taylor and Austin?" I said to myself. "It doesn't matter, just stay here and hide your face," Taylor instructed me. Appearantly, she heard me talking to myself. Austin flew a bit closer to the ghost.

"Stop right there!" he commended the ghost. He started laughing and shot at Austin. Austin made a shield and the shot was reflected, but the other ghost dodged it and it hit some people. The ghost laughed, but Austin was angry. Some of the citizens screamed.

"'Hey you! Don't harm the citizens!" Austin screamed. But the other ghost laughed. "Honestly, just like your father."

"Your father?" I asked Taylor. "Just stay quiet. He can handle it," Taylor said. I listened, but it kept bugging me. Suddenly, the city had changed. Suddenly, everyone knew Taylor and Austin. And that weird ghost knew their father... All mysteries without a solution...


	18. Chapter 18

Austin continued his fight with the mysterious ghost while Taylor and I kept watching. Austin shot an ecto-blast at him, but he dodged and it hit a man in the crowd. He immediatly abandoned his battle and flew to the man. "Are you alright?" he asked him. "Y-yeah..." the man said.

"An opening!" the ghost screamed and he hit Austin from behind. "Austin!" Taylor screamed. The ghost sent Austin flying, and Austin changed back to human form before he hit the ground. "That's it, everybody find a safer place to watch!" Taylor commended the crowd. They obediently listened and ran away, to watch from a hiding place. Then she looked at me. "No matter what happens, don't take that cape off. Don't show your face to anyone, understood?" I nodded. Then she flew away to face the ghost. She shot him with a freeze-ray, and for a moment he was frozen, but then he broke the ice like it was nothing. I could read the confusion on Taylor's face. He shot at her, and she tried to make a shield, but it wasn't strong enough and she was hit. She fell backwards, but immediatly stood up again. Still, this was it for me. I flew to her and then stood between her and the enemy.

"What are you doing?" she asked me. "I'm taking over! You stay behind!" I told her. I heard some whispering from the people hiding and watching. I shot some blasts at the ghost, but this time, he just took them without dodging, like he had been doing when fighting with Austin. "Who is this brat!?" he asked. "I'm..." Suddenly I remembered the promise I made to Taylor. "None of your business!" I quickly said. I attacked him again, and he took my hits without moving an inch. "It's useless! Right now, I am absorbing your energy! You're only making me stronger!" I looked at Taylor. "He's kidding, right?" But she just shook her head. "I'm afraid not. That's why you always have to go all-out in the beginning, to make sure he is beaten before he can do that." "You should pay attention!" the ghost told me, and he shot us both with an ecto-blast. I noticed too late and couldn't dodge or defend. We were sent flying, and I thought it was over when I heard a voice. I looked up. Somebody flying in the sky, but I couldn't see what he looked like because he was flying in front of the sun. "Stop right there," the voice told the ghost, and he finally looked scared. Somehwere, I had heared that voice before, but I just couldn't remember where and when. Then I passed out.

**Taylor POV**

"Dad!" As usual, he came to our rescue when we failed. He landed in front of me. I started crying. "Dad, I'm so sorry, I..." I stopped. How could I explain what happened!? "Clockwork told me everything," he said, "of course, I'm a little angry, but you didn't do it on purpose. And... I'm just happy you're okay." Then he turned around and faced the ghost. "And about you... I'm gonna pay you back for this, right here, right now." He shot him with his strongest ecto-blast, and the ghost tried to absorb it, but it was too much and he passed out. Then my dad used the Fenton Watch (Remember? The future version of the Fenton Thermos, Austin and Taylor have one too!) to suck the ghost up. People cheered for my dad, as usual. Austin stood up, and looked my way, and then he saw Dad.

"Dad! Did you beat him?" he asked, and he ran towards us. Austin tried to explain everything that happened, but he messed up because he kinda wanted to say everything at the same time. "Dad already knows," I interrupted him.

**Danny POV**

I woke up in my room, and checked the clock. Morning. I checked the calander. But, to my surprise, the last few weeks didn't have a cross anymore. I sighed and set a cross at today. "At least there's the picnic today to look forward to."

**Taylor POV**

We sat in our living room, while Sarah explained some things. "But what did you do with Danny? The young one, I mean," I asked her. She smiled. "I sent him back. To the morning before he met you. He'll think it was a dream, and eventually, he'll forget it. Told you I'd take care of things!" I smiled. "That's great! Thank you so much! You're the best!" Then, I told my dad everything that happened when I was in the past. He started laughing. "Was I really that clueless?" I smiled. "You have no idea."

**The End**


End file.
